Pokemon X2 & Y2
by NoobhunterSigma7
Summary: After the disappearance of Lysandre and the events of X and Y completely. Calem and Serena married and now have a 10 year old son and 10 year old daughter and are now in a Pokemon adventure, everything is fine and dandy, but however the new crime organization, Neo Team Flare will stop anyone in their way to achieve their goal...
1. Chapter 1

Very deep underground in depths of Geosenge Town.

"Hahahaha! I have returned!" Laughed Lysandre as he climbs up the crater he was last seen and presumed dead.

"Curse you... Calem and Serena... If it weren't for you I would have made the world more beautiful!" Said Lysandre.

He then tried to call someone in his iPhone 6. He tried his second in command, Xerosic.

"_LOOK MAN, IF YOU ARE PRANKING ME, HANG UP!" Shouted Xerosic. "YOU IDIOT ITS ME LYSANDRE!" Shouted Lysandre._

"_Lysandre!? YOU'RE ALIVE!" Screamed Xerosic. "Of course I am you dummy!" Said Lysandre. "Look we have to rebuild a new Team Flare! I call it Neo Team Flare!" Said Lysandre. "Okie Dokie!" Said Xerosic. "Are ya still in Geosenge town, Lysandre?!" Asked Xerosic. "Yes!" Said Lysandre. "Wait there!" Said Xerosic._

"_Ok, bye!" Said Lysandre as he hangs up._

Then Xerosic comes down flying in a Honchkrow. "Ok now what!?" Said Xerosic. "We have to recruit members obviously.

"And so the team will be called Neo Team Flare, right!?" Asked Xerosic. "Yes..." Said Lysandre. "Alrighty then lets do this!" Said Xerosic.

Months later...

In a hospital in Luminouse City...

"Its a boy and girl!" Said the doctor named, Nathan. "Calem you officially have become a father!" Said Professor Sycamore proudly. "Thanks, professor!" Thanked Calem.

"What will you name the boy?" Asked Nathan. "Cedric." Said Calem. "What will you name the girl?" Asked Nathan. "Wait I will name her!" Said Serena. "I name her... Wendy." Said Serena. "Congrats! Calem and Serena!" Said Shauna. "Thanks!" Said Calem and Serena.

10 years later...

Meanwhile in the Poke-Earth's Moon in the Lunar Lysandre Laboratory. "Alright members of Neo Team Flare! Our mission is to make the world beautiful, to accomplish that we will create a machine that will make the world beautiful!" Said Lysandre. "Well duh!" Said Xerosic. "Shut up Xerosic!" Said Lysandre. "Anyways to do this we will have to go to the Sinnoh region!" Said Lysandre. "OH MR. LYSANDRE!" Shouted a grunt named, Bob. "What?!" Asked Lysandre. "I got an idea! How about we do the plan in Team Galactic fashion!?" Suggested Bob. "I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!" Shouted Lysandre. "Not!" Said Bob. "SHUDDAP!" Shouted Lysandre. "ANY QUESTIONS GRUNTS!?" Asked Lysandre. "UMM... YEAH WHERE IS THE BATHROOM!?" Shouted a grunt named, Tim. "CAN'T YOU HOLD IT!? WHERE ABOUT TO ENTER AN IMPORTANT MISSION!" Shouted Lysandre. "NO!" Shouted Tim. "OK GRUNTS LETS GO!" Shouted Lysandre.

Narrator – My goodness, Team Flare has returned! Will Calem and Serena stop them again!? Find out next time! In Pokemon X2 & Y2 only in and !

End of Chapter...

Next Chapter: COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town...

In Calem's and Serena's House...

"Ok mommy its time for me and Cedric to go on an adventure!" Said Wendy. "Ok take care!" Said Serena.

"Hey daddy! I have to go too!" Said Cedric. "Ok then, Cedric, bye!" Said Calem. "Bye!" Said Cedric and Wendy as they leave their house. "What an an unexpected surprise, you guys..." Said Rachel. "Oh will ya stop it!" Said Cedric. "Yeah ever since we started getting almost to 10 you are acting different. "Puhh-Iease! I been like this every since I moved here!" Said Rachel. "Oh and fine its me who is going to get the cool Pokemon anyways..." Said Rachel. "Pfft... We will see about that!" Said Wendy. They then go to Aquacorde City after crossing Kalos Route 1. "I have been expecting you guys!" Said Professor Sycamore as he holds a glass container with Pokeballs inside. "Hello Professor!" Said Wendy, Cedric, and Rachel. "Ok guys I will tell you the rest of what you have to do, but first choose your Pokemon!" Said Professor Sycamore as he opens the glass container. "I choose you, Froakie. " Said Cedric as he gets the Pokeball containing Froakie. "I choose you Chespin!" Said Wendy as she gets the Pokeball containing Chespin. "I choose you Fennekin!" Said Rachel.

"Well that wraps it up, I'll wait for you all in my lab in Luminouse City, see ya!" Said Professor Sycamore. "Thanks, professor!" Said Cedric, Wendy, and Rachel. "Well you guys its time to have a Pokemon battle!" Said Rachel. "And don't worry its me versus you two!" Said Rachel with a grin in her face. "Hah! Don't think you will win easily." Said Cedric as he sends out Froakie. "Go! Fennekin!" Said Rachel as he sends out Fennekin. "Chespin, do your best!" Said Wendy. "Fennekin, use Ember on Chespin!" Ordered Rachel as Fennekin burns Chespin. "Chespin!" Screamed Wendy. Chespin instantly fainted. "Darn..." Said Wendy. "Don't worry I will handle this, Froakie use Bubble!" Ordered Cedric. "Use Confusion on that Bubble Attack!" Ordered Rachel. Then Fennekin's Cofusion Attack sends Froakie's Bubble Attack back to Froakie. "Froakie!" Screamed Cedric. "NOW USE TACKLE!" Ordered Rachel. Fennekin then uses Tackle on Froakie which makes it faint instantly. "Aww... Man, I guess you had some tricks up your sleeves..." Said Cedric. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE SLEEVES, YA DUMMY!" Shouted Rachel. "ITS AN EXPRESSION!" Shouted Cedric. "Oh... Well... Umm... WHATEVER! AT LEAST YOU LOST AND I WON, Heheh.." Said Rachel. "Grr..." Growled Cedric and Wendy.

Meanwhile in the Sinnoh region...

In Oreburgh City in a house which has a sign that says...

_'TOTALLY NOT NEO TEAM FLARE'S BASE'_

"Alright grunts were headed to Mt. Coronet now!" Said Lysandre. "SIR LYSANDRE OOH OOH SIRE!" Shouted a grunt named Roy. "Yes?!" Said Lysandre. "You mean that big o' mountain seperating the Sinnoh region!?" Asked Roy. "Yes... IS THERE A PROBLEM!?" Asked Lysandre. "Yeah! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Shouted Roy. "Then stay..." Said Lysandre.

"Any other questions!?" Asked Lysandre. "Lysandre, we haven't even trained we will never get to the creation trio!" Said a grunt named, Amelia. "Damn, you're right and that is why Xerosic and the others scientists created the Flare Androids!" Said Lysandre. "Are they smart!?" Asked Amelia. "You bet they are, and with this technology nothing can stop us!" Said Lysandre. "HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Laughed Lysandre.

Meanwhile in the Kalos region...

In Santalune City...

After crossing Kalos Route 2, the Santalune Forest and Kalos Route 3...

Cedric and Wendy have arrived at Santalune City.

"Alright now lets get the first badge!" Said Cedric as he and and Wendy approach the gym. "OUTTA OF MY WAY!" Shouted Rachel as she exits the gym and pushes Cedric and Wendy. "WATCH WHERE YA GOING!" Shouted Cedric. "Grr... One day we will show her!" Said Cedric. "Ok Cedric I am off to battle the gym leader are you coming?" Asked Wendy. "Nah, I'm going to check out the other route." Said Cedric. "Ok see ya!" Said Wendy as she enters the gym. Then Cedric goes to Kalos Route 22 and as soon as he enters the route he sees a swarm of Riolu. "Its a Riolu swarm, awesome!" Said Cedric.

Then a Riolu approached Cedric and Force Palmed him.

"Hey that's not nice!" Said Cedric as he sends out Froakie and uses Water Gun on it which makes it faint instantly. "PokeBall, go!" Said Cedric as he throws a PokeBall to the Riolu and catches him. "YES I CAUGHT RIOLU!" Said Cedric.

"Nice congrats..." Said Rachel in a sarcastic and boring voice.

"Where you come from!?" Asked Cedric. "That is not important... I want to test how strong you have become..." Said Rachel. "Bring it on then!" Said Cedric. "Go Fennekin!" Said Rachel as she sends out Fennekin. "Go Froakie!" Said Cedric as he sends out Froakie. "Froakie use Quick Attack!" Ordered Cedric. "Tackle, Fennekin." Ordered Rachel as Fennekin launches herself to Froakie. "Dodge it and use Double Team!" Ordered Cedric. "Hahaha... Fennekin isn't going to fall for tomfoolery like that!" Laughed Rachel. "Fennekin! Fire Spin!" Ordered Rachel. The Fire Spin burned all the illusion Froakies and the real Froakie. "Froakie use Water Pulse!" Ordered Cedric. "FENNEKIN NO!" Shouted Rachel, she couldn't stop Fennekin doing Fire Spin, because once a Fire Spin is being done to itself it can't stop. So Fennekin fainted instantly by the Water Pulse. "GRR... YOU MIGHT HAVE DEFEATED ME, CEDRIC BUT THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME I WILL LOSE!" Shouted Rachel as she leaves to the

Kalos Route 4. Then Cedric goes back to Satalune City and goes to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon and then Cedric goes inside the Santalune City Gym and when Cedric entered he saw her sister with the Bug Badge in her hand. "Woah! So you won, nice!" Complimented Cedric. "Thanks, I'll be waiting outside, do your best!" Said Wendy as she goes outside. "Hello, where are Santalune Gym Leader!?" Asked Cedric. "Over here!" Said Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. "Are you up to be, heheh... Bugged?!" Asked Viola. "No offence, Viola I think that pun was horrible!" Said Cedric.

"Whatever let the battle begin!" Said Viola as she sends out...

"WAAAAAAIT!" Shouted Cedric. ( Narrator - ~Insert Record Sound Effect~)

(Greenluigi - You mean this one? watch?v=4uQ2P0xgenw) ( Narrator - Lol yeah!)

"WHAT!?" Shouted Viola. "Shouldn't there be a judge!?" Asked Cedric. "No... This is supposed to be like the core games not the cartoon..." Whispered Viola. "OH AND NOW YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! THE FOURTH WALL!" Shouted Cedric. "SHUDDAP OR WE'RE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE!" Shouted Viola. "Anyways, Surskit go!" Said Viola as she sends out Surskit. "Riolu! Go!" Said Cedric as he sends out Riolu.

Narrator – Will Cedric defeat Viola?

Will those freaking character stop breaking the fourth wall!?

And will my wife stop looking at other men!?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF...

Pokemon X2 & Y2!

Only exclusive in and !

Next Chapter:

Previous Chapter:


End file.
